


Something Wicked

by alan713ch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alan713ch/pseuds/alan713ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek couldn’t help but see it - there was something wrong with him. Something in his eyes - they were no longer golden brown, but now they looked murky and dimmed, like he was looking at them through mud. He wanted to switch to his wolf eyes, but they were all talking to animatedly at how things were looking better and the least thing he needed right now was to raise any suspicion or problem - not with Scott finally looking like he could breathe, excitedly talking with Allison about how the Oni functioned - or looking at Lydia and… him talking about a school project, now that it seemed that Stiles had finally had some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [zainclaw's](http://zainclaw.tumblr.com/post/75606211109) post.

Derek couldn’t help but see it - there was something wrong with him. Something in his eyes - they were no longer golden brown, but now they looked murky and dimmed, like he was looking at them through mud. He wanted to switch to his wolf eyes, but they were all talking to animatedly at how things were looking better and the least thing he needed right now was to raise any suspicion or problem - not with Scott finally looking like he could breathe, excitedly talking with Allison about how the Oni functioned - or looking at Lydia and…  _him_  talking about a school project, now that it seemed that Stiles had finally had some sleep. 

But it nagged him. It was there - the  _idiotic twins_  surely couldn’t tell but Scott? He was an alpha - his senses should’ve been far more powerful than any of the wolves. Than his own. 

Or maybe he was just overreacting as usual. Maybe there was nothing there to see. 

He flared his nostrils - he smelled the same, if a little of antiseptic and narcotics. He twitched his ears - he moved right, the whoosh of his hands the usual. The moles were in the right place, the feet shuffled the right way, the voice had the right pitch, and yet, it was all  _wrong_. 

He needed to see. But he needed  _it_  not to see him looking. 

"Alright, everyone! We are too tired, we still have homework to do and my mom will kill me if I don’t clean up after the Oni mess. Isaac? Why don’t you go with Allison? Lydia, would you take Stiles back to his place?" One of the twins, the one with the higher pitch started growling, "I’d tell you to do it, Aiden, but you and Ethan still haven’t cleaned up after the party at Derek’s loft."

"What?"

"We have to clean up?"

"It was  _your_  idea. Either you clean up or hire someone to do it, but remember, he’s a werewolf. Derek, you are more than welcome to stay here until they’ve cleaned up, unless… Isaac?”

"I…" his former beta reduced himself but said with a quavering voice "It’s alright. I mean, they should be done by the end of the day, right? I’ll just… hang out with Allison."

"Perfect. Derek, you stay here and help me clean up. Any more questions?"

"Oh, come on Scott, let us help!"

Scott went straight to  _Stiles_  and, grabbing him by the shoulders, leveled with him. 

"No. You need to sleep. I need you to sleep. My mom said so. You need to rest. Go home, and we’ll talk tomorrow, deal?"

Stiles - the  _thing_  - Stiles’ smile faltered, he dramatically sighed - it was so much like him that Derek doubted himself - but agreed. They were the first to leave, followed by the twins and Allison and Isaac. When they all left Scott got his phone out, tapping furiously. 

"Scott?"

"Yes, Derek?"

He didn’t know how to approach him. Scott was finally seeing him in a non-antagonistic light and he wanted to keep their relationship that way. But whatever he said would make him look like the monster.

"Scott, we need to talk."

"One second."

Scott kept typing. Then he turned with that smile that hurt to look at, so bright and powerful.

"What’s up?"

"Scott, that’s - that’s not - that wasn’t Stiles."

Derek braced himself for the criticism. For Scott yelling at him to trust people more, to not be quick to jump conclusions, for it to be his fault. 

What he didn’t expect was to Scott’s face harden, the smile crumble and the eyes look at him in  _relief_ _,_ like something had made sense finally. Like the mask he had been wearing broke while he gave him his phone, a mass text sent to everyone but Stiles saying that they all ought to keep an eye on him, that he was dangerous.

“ _I know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rundown on how I think that would happen. I'm all for Derek noticing immediately, but the Skittles is too strong for Scott not to notice.


End file.
